


Christmas Eve Engagement

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: This is a snippet out of my multi-chap next steps. Hinny Proposal!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Christmas Eve Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allythegreat1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythegreat1/gifts).



> Allythegreat1 requested a Hinny proposal fic, and it helped get me out of the rut I'd been stuck in with Next Steps (which has been primarily Romione up until this point). If you're interested in seeing how the boys pick out the rings, check out the first chapter to Next Steps (Making the Next Step) The following is a sneak peek of the beginning of Chapter 8 (which will post as soon as I've written chapter 7 - haha)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Harry and Ginny flooed back to their flat following the Christmas Eve festivities at the Burrow. The night was filled to the brim with family, food, laughter and an obscene amount of wedding talk. Ron and Hermione, as well as George and Angelina were engaged, and Mrs. Weasley was in full on wedding planning mode. 

Ginny hung up the coat she’d brought and turned to Harry. “All this talk of weddings is a bit nauseating, don’t you think?”

“I guess,” Harry shrugged noncommittally. “But it’s also exciting, too.” He was trying to keep his tone neutral, and not giving away the nerves he was no doubt feeling. 

What if she didn’t really want to get married? Or what if she wasn’t ready, yet? Should he really still propose tonight like he was meaning to? Best to see what else she has to say on the topic, he supposed.

“Yeah, I guess,” Ginny said. “I just don’t know if I’d want all the fuss, if it were me.”

“What would you want?” Harry said, as he unknowingly padded the pocket that held the ring he was hoping to place on her finger tonight.

“Honestly? Mum would kill me,” Ginny laughed. “I’d want a proposal that no one knew about, and then we’d go and elope in some exotic country, only to come back and tell the family about it after the fact.”

“We?” Harry said with a slight smirk on his face.

Ginny met his look with one of her own. “Did I say ‘we’? Sorry, I meant the bloke I’ve been seeing on the side for the past six months.”

“Ah,” Harry said as he reached in and pulled the small box out of his pocket. “So then I guess that this wouldn’t be as well received as I was hoping,” he continued as he got down on one knee.

Ginny’s look of amusement turned to one of pure shock. “Harry Potter, are you…”

“Marry me, Gin. You know I love you more than anything, and I hope you love me more than that bloke you supposedly have on the side.” Harry laughed at his own joke that she’d started. “You’re the only girl who’s been on my mind since I was in sixth year, and the only girl I intend to have on my mind for the rest of my life if you’ll have me.”

“You’re serious?” Ginny asked again, hardly believing what was happening. “Even after you heard my crazy elopement request?”

Harry opened the ring box, displaying the solitaire diamond he’d chosen for her back in early October. “Of course I’m serious. Even with the idea of eloping. So what do you say, Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?”

Ginny was beaming now. “Yes, Harry Potter, I will marry you, so long as you never call me Ginevra again.”

“I suppose that can be arranged,” Harry said as he slipped the ring on Ginny’s finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. 

When they broke apart Ginny said, “Can you imagine if I could tell my ten year old self that I would actually end up becoming Mrs. Potter?”

Harry snorted. “Guess we’ll always know who fell for who first. I know my charming good looks were almost too much to handle when I was eleven.”

“Oh, don’t get too full of yourself, Potter,” she said as they sank into the sofa.


End file.
